Sparks: A Diary of Harry and Cho
by Mystiq
Summary: Harry's been thinking of Cho. Cho's been thinking of Harry. Harry's all upset over Cedric. Cho's moved on -- or is at least trying to. Both Harry and Cho have Ron to deal with. The bottom line? Harry and Cho want to get to know each other better.
1. The First Day Back For Harry

SPARKS - A DIARY OF HARRY AND CHO  
  
-1. The First Night Back For Harry  
-2. The First Night Back For Cho  
  
R E A D T H I S  
** VERY * IMPORTANT **  
Every two chapters happen at the exact same time. Chapter 1 happens at the exact same time Chapter 2 is occuring. So, while Harry is thinking about Cho with Ron in GryffindorTower, Cho is doing the same with her obviously made-up friend, Amy in the Ravenclaw dormitories.  
  
April 9th, 2003:  
These chapters get written simultaneously since they're occuring at the same time. Note that this is just what I have written as of now. And no, this is not taking up the majority of my time. I'm still devoted to finishing Staff of Cybele before Order of the Phoenix is out.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1: THE FIRST DAY BACK FOR HARRY  
  
She doesn't like me, Harry thought miserably to himself.  
  
It was the first day of classes in his fifth year of Hogwarts. He had noticed her in his third year. She was very pretty then. And to him, she still was, but something bad had happened just last year.  
  
I mean, how can she? he went on talking to himself. I don't talk to her, we've only spoken twice and I made a total prat of myself the second time, asking her to the Yule Ball. I almost, almost wanted to say something after -- but I -- well... Why are you talking to yourself Harry? Shut up.  
  
But he couldn't stop talking to himself. She waved to him today. He smiled back and Ron made a snide comment as thought she wasn't the girl for Harry, concerning his fame and Cho's, well, lack of it. Harry punched him on the shoulder and hid his face from her with his Transfiguration book. She giggled. This upset him greatly.  
  
"I wonder if she's talking about me right now," Harry thought aloud.  
  
Ron's head snapped in his direction.  
  
"What?" he said blankly. "Who?"  
  
"Nothing," said Harry quickly.  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
"It's Cho, isn't it?" he smiled.  
  
"So what if it is?"  
  
Rather the opposite of getting all excited, Ron suddenly looked put out.  
  
"She's still probably all upset over Cedric, Harry. Give it up."  
  
"So why did you call her -- that? She's not even... Come on. Give her some credit. She was really sad when Cedric --"  
  
Harry suddenly fell silent. It was painful to think about Cedric. He closed his open mouth and went back to needlessly smoothing his bedsheets.  
  
"Good night, Ron," said Harry, feeling put out himself.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron in a small voice. "Good night."  
  
Neville, Dean and Seamus were already asleep. Harry's essay for Professor Snape lay unfinished on his bedside cabinet. Harry wanted to talk to her but every time he started to open his mouth, all that happened was a choking noise and a smile. 


	2. The First Day Back For Cho

Chapter 2: THE FIRST NIGHT BACK FOR CHO  
  
I do like him, sort of, Cho thought to herself as she entered her sixth year dormitory. Harry was just a -- well he was half way across the castle. She had been thinking of him, flattered by the way he asked her to the Yule Ball, turned red, completely lost his tongue in saying the words... He's sort of cute, she went on, ignoring the babble from her fellow sixth year Ravenclaws.  
  
"Arg! Stupid Ron!" Cho bursted out angrily which made her friend stop talking but instead stare at her.  
  
"Oh he's just got his own issues," commented Amy, as though the thought of Ron disgusted her. "He's just upset Hermione went with Krum to the Yule Ball and he's taking it out on everyone else."  
  
"Do you think so? Because I'm not going to ever want to see Harry if Ron is always with him..."  
  
"Yeah, they're best friends. Shame... So, what, you like Harry now?" said Amy, smiling a big smile and sitting on her bed. She looked like she was ready for a good, long bout of girl talk.  
  
"This isn't the time to talk about it. I've got a lot of homework!"  
  
"So that's what you were doing while you were sitting in the library, staring out the window when you were supposed to be doing that essay for Professor Snape."  
  
"Urgh! I hate him!"  
  
"Oh, so now you hate Harry --"  
  
"No, Professor Snape, you idiot. The first day back of classes and we have to write a two foot essay for him."  
  
"I finished mine."  
  
"Really," said Cho, completely uninterested.  
  
"So, c'mon, back to Mr. Potter," said Amy, getting all psyched up again.  
  
"I'd rather not --"  
  
"Oh give me a break, I --"  
  
"Good night, Amy", said Cho flatly.  
  
Amy looked like she had been denied a real treat but she succumbed to the look on Cho's face and, to Cho's relief, gave up.  
  
Cho wanted to talk to Harry, but not with Ron there. Just -- just to be friends... that was all. 


End file.
